Avengers 2: Age of Ultron
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers have become their own team. With the entire world needing help, Tony Stark creates Ultron, who is, alongside his spawn, supposed to help protect Earth. But when Ultron and his spawn go rogue, and with Baron Wolfgang von Strucker using two superpowered twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, can the Avengers protect the world from this threat?
1. Chapter 1

_**Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron**_

**Starring**

Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk

CHris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson

Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye

James Spader as Ultron

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch

Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

Paul Bettany as JARVIS and Vision

Colbie Smoulders as Maria Hill

Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/Iron Patriot

Stellan Skarsgard as Erik Selvig

Thomas Kretschmann as Baron von Strucker

Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts

Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter

Liv Tyler as Betty Ross

William Hurt as General Thaddeus Ross

Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot

with Josh Brolin as Thanos

and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

_Chapter One_

_The film opens with an Iron Man helmet. The camera zooms in on the helmet. The helmet morphs into Ultron's head. The eyes go from blue to red. Evil laughing is heard when the logo of the film is shown on screen. The scene cuts to an underground lab in Germany, picking up where "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" ended with it's end credits scene. Baron von Strucker is obversving the twins with magical powers._

"What are we using them for, Strucker?" The doctor asked curiously.

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker smirked. "We are going to use them, and the remaning HYDRA agents, to take over the world."

"Cut one head off, two more shall take it's place." The doctor replied. "Hail HYDRA."

Strucker nodded.

_The camera pans out of the lab, where Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are obversving the building that the lab is underneath. _

"Are you sure he's in there?" Clint Barton asked.

"Positive." Steve Rogers answered, putting his shield on his back.

"Well, let's go." Natasha Romanoff replied, leaping down the small hill and running toward the building.

Steve and Clint exchanged a glance.

"This is it, Captain." Clint answered. "The last remaining HYDRA leader is in that building."

Steve nodded. "Let's go."

The two followed Black Widow down the hill and to the building.

_The scene cuts to Baron von Strucker and the doctor in the lab._

Strucker picked up the Chitauri Scepter.

"Apparently, Strucker, this can be used to take control over people's minds." The doctor informed his leader.

Strucker nodded. "This will be quite useful."

Footsteps are heard coming down the staircase.

"Somebody's coming, doctor." Strucker said, the scepter still in hand.

Suddenly, Captain America's shield is seen flying down the staircase. It slams into the doctor, sending him flying into a desk. The shield hits Strucker as well, and he falls to the ground. The Chitauri Scepter falls to the ground next to Strucker.

"The soldier." Strucker growls.

Cap walks down the stairs, with Hawkeye and Black Widow close behind. "Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. The last remaining leader of HYDRA."

"In the flesh." Strucker sneered, picking up the scepter. "But you see, Captain, I have a secret weapon." Strucker has the scepter in his hands. "You are familiar with the Chitauri Scepter, are you not?"

Clint Barton snorted. "We know everything there is to know about it, Strucker. So if this is your secret weapon, you might want a new one."

The doctor gets up slowly. "We aren't using it to control your minds, avenger."

Strucker nodded. "We're controlling somebody else's minds."

Strucker strolled over to the cells, containing the super powered twins. Using the scepter, he tapped the boy's chest, and then the girl's. Their eyes glowed blue as the cell doors opened slowly. The two walked out of the cells.

"Avengers, meet Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Pietro has super speed, and Wanda has telekinisis."

"And why are you telling us this?" Romanoff asked curiously.

"Because, Black Widow, they are now your enemies."

Strucker looked at the twins and nodded. Wanda used her telekinisis to lift Hawkeye in the air and throw him into the wall.

"Clint!" Natasha gasped. But as she was rushing to help him, Pietro zoomed past her and knocked her over, onto the ground.

"Hail HYDRA." Strucker said as he ran off.

Captain America rushed after him, when Pietro zoomed toward him. Steve took his shield out as Pietro rammed into the shield, collapsing onto the floor.

"Pietro!" Wanda gasped. She glared at Rogers as she used her powers to throw Captain America down onto the floor.

Strucker almost managed to escape when Barton shot one of his arrows at him, sending Strucker collapsing onto the floor.

"Go, Cap!" Black Widow commanded as she pulled out a gun and began shooting at the powered twins.

Rogers began to bolt after the HYDRA commander, when the doctor took a gun out and put it up against Rogers' head.

"I would not adivse you follow von Strucker, Captain." The doctor hissed.

As the doctor was seconds away from pulling the trigger and killing Captain America, Black Widow shot the doctor's arm. The doctor's gun fell out of his hand, and the doctor collapsed. Rogers chased after von Strucker.

"You just made a big mistake." Pietro stood up as he bolted toward Clint and Natasha. As Pietro was about to send her flying, Natasha leaped into the air and kicked Pietro in the face, sending him falling to the ground.

_The scene cuts to Baron von Strucker running toward a helicopter, with Rogers not far behind._

"Give it up, Captain!" Strucker hollered. "You'll never defeat me!"

"I've defeated a HYDRA leader before, and I'll do it again, Strucker." Steve yelled, throwing the shield at Strucker.

The shield hit Strucker in the leg, sending him falling to the ground. Steve quickly picked up his shield and punched Strucker in the head. Strucker grabbed Steve's fist as he was going in for another punch and threw Steve off of him.

"You're good, Strucker." Steve commented.

"It's been fun, Captain." Strucker pulled out a gun, pointing it at Steve's head. "You may have defeated Red Skull, you may have defeated Armin Zola. However, I will not lose to you."

He pulled the trigger, but Cap deflected it with his shield. The two charged at each other and were in the middle of fighting when Strucker began to get the upper hand. As Strucker was about to defeat Captain Rogers, a bolt of lightning sent Strucker flying across the landing pad. Rogers stood up shakily to see Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder, standing behind him.

"Thor."

"Cap." Thor nodded, throwing his hammer at Strucker. The HYDRA leader fell to the ground, with the hammer on his arm. He could not get up.

"You have been defeated, Strucker." Thor concluded.

_The scene cuts back to the lab, where Wanda and Pietro are fighting Clint and Natasha. _

"Give it up, Avengers, you're going to lose!" Wanda sneered as she sent Clint flying to the wall.

Pietro and Wanda bolted out of the lab, forcing Clint and Natasha to follow. They began running towards the helicopter.

"Strucker!" Pietro yelped, seeing the HYDRA leader defeated by Captain America and Thor.

Wanda attempted to attack Thor, but the God of Thunder grabbed the twins and clonked their heads together. The two twins were knocked unconsious as Thor tossed them on top of Strucker. Clint and Natasha skidded to a halt next to Thor.

"What now?" Clint asked.

"We take them prisoner." Natasha answered.

"But where are we putting them?" Thor asked.

"In the holding cells of Avengers Tower. Let's go." Steve answered.

The three villains were tossed into the helicopter. Steve, Clint, and Natasha piled in as they began flying to Avengers Tower, in New York City. Thor used the hammer to fly after them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_The scene opens with Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and James Rhodes eating dinner together._

"Isn't this nice?" Pepper said happily. "All of us, together again."

James took a sip of his champaigne, and nodded. "Very."

Tony took a slice out of his meal. "This shwarma's pretty good."

Pepper rolled her eyes playfully. "How long has it been since the threat of the Mandarin?"

"Three months." Tony said, not looking up from his shwarma.

Pepper sighed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tony said.

He got up from the table and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Cap, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye; his Avengers teammates, with three enemies hand-cuffed behind.

"I don't remember inviting other guests." Tony said in his typical, sarcastic tone of voice.

"We have prisoners." Barton said.

"I see that," Tony said. "I'm busy."

"It's not just Stark Tower anymore, Metalhead, it's Avengers Tower." Steve pointed out.

"He's right," Romanoff agreed. "C'mon, we just need to put these HYDRA agents in holding cells."

"Fine." Tony said stubbornly.

The team, alongside Pepper and Rhodes, went down to the holding cells and tossed Strucker, Wanda, and Pietro in three seperate cells.

"May I just say, that it is an honor to see you all once again." Rhodes said.

"You've met the Avengers?" Pepper asked him, sounding surprised.

Rhodes nodded.

"He had shwarma with us." Thor said with a smile.

"Yeah. Where's Banner?" Rhodes asked.

Dead silence filled the entire room.

"He's off hiding somewhere in Ontario, last time I checked." Barton replied. "Which reminds me, I need to go find him."

"Well, I'm coming." Steve said.

Thor and Natasha nodded.

"Well, let's go." Stark said.

The five Avengers rushed out the door. Rhodes and Pepper stood in the doorway, watching the heroes leave New York and rush for Ontario.

_The scene cuts to Bruce Banner sitting alone in a cave, practicing on how to control his anger. A sub-title appears on the screen: "Days without incident: 120"._

"Breath, Banner, breath."

Banner is sitting alone in the cave, breathing in and out quickly.

_The scene shows various flashbacks; the first Hulk incident, getting chased by Emil Blonsky through Rio, fighting Abomination in Harlem, embracing Betty in the rain, fleeing Harlem with the army on his tail, living in India, and fighting alongside the Avengers in New York._

Bruce's breathing gets much fasther. He eventually calms down, falls to the ground, exhausted.

_The scene cuts to a tank rolling in the fields, closing in on the cave. A jet flies above and lands. Glenn Talbot steps out of the jet, and Thaddeus Ross steps out of the tank. Various soldiers follow both._

"General Ross, a pleasure to see you again." Talbot said respectfully, nodding.

"Talbot." Ross replied with a nod.

"You sure Banner is in there?"

Ross looked at him dead in the eye. "I'm 100 percent positive. My Canadian allies spotted a giant green creature running from their forces into this cave. He, apparently, has been in there for two days."

"Well, let's get him out, shall we?" Talbot asked.

Ross grabbed a megaphone. "Bruce Banner, this is General Thaddeus Ross. We know you're in there, come out with your hands up!"

Bruce's heart stopped. How did Ross know where he was? It didn't matter; due to the Avengers, he shouldn't be wanted. Still, he slowly stepped outside, hands in the air.

"General, you don't understand," Bruce pleaded. "I'm not a bad person. You didn't see the Battle of New York?"

"For God's sake, Banner, the Battle of New York means nothing to us. Sure, you saved the world from aliens, but that wouldn't have happened if your little Asgardian friend was here in the first place!" Ross exclaimed. "You destroyed Harlem, you turned Dr. Samuel Sterns into a freak with that blood of yours, you made Blonsky power hungry, and more importantly, you don't know how to stay away from my daughter!"

"All of this was THREE YEARS AGO, General!" Bruce roared with fury. "I'm a member of the Avengers. We saved the world. If wasn't for us, you wouldn't be here."

The tank aimed at Bruce.

"I've been looking for you for three years. Now it's time for this manhunt to end."

Bruce stood calmly; with Hulk inside him, he knew nothing would happen. But he didn't want to be a fugitive any longer.

"STOP!"

Ross turned to find the entire Avengers team behind him.

"Don't kill him, General." Captain commanded.

"And why should I trust you, Captain America?" Ross hissed.

"Because the reason why there is a Hulk, is because you tried to re-create the serum that created me." Rogers replied. "And you don't wanna make ME angry, either. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, Ross."

Ross shook his head. Pointing at Banner, he said, "Shoot him."

"General, stop!" Tony demanded.

But it was too late. They shot Bruce, but Hulk deflected the blast.

"Hulk... SMASH!"

Hulk leaped in the air and destroyed the tank.

Ross pointed. "You see this, Avengers? He's a disaster!"

Tony flew over to Hulk.

"Yo, Brucie! Follow us!"

The Avengers ran to the plane in which they arrived in. Everyone hopped in and flew off. The forces shot at the plane, however the team, and Hulk, still got away.

"Damn!" Ross groaned.


End file.
